Reflejo
by Kondor
Summary: Dudas e inseguridades a tan solo un paso de iniciar una carrera universitaria. Alguien llegará para ayudar en su dilema.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en éste fanfic no son de mi propiedad, esta historia fue escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Pacífica Noroeste, la chica más popular del pueblo Gravity Falls. Siempre admirada por su inigualable belleza, inteligencia, habilidades para el minigolf y su excelente sentido de la moda, además de un largo etcétera. En resumidas cuentas, la chica perfecta.

A sus dieciocho años había logrado la admisión en una de las universidades más exigentes del país. A pesar de ser amante de la moda y que muchos creían que sería una gran modelo o diseñadora, ella aspiraba mucho más que eso. Deseaba ser más que una cara bonita, que la admiraran por su inteligencia antes que su belleza, odiaba ser un estereotipo a los ojos de los demás.

El problema en todo ésto, era que aún no sabía que estudiar. Si bien no tuvo problemas en lograr la admisión a la universidad que se había propuesto, se olvido de un factor mucho más importante, no tenía idea de que carrera universitaria seguir. Pensó que una vez que tuviera la aprobación de la institución sus dudas se resolvería, pero a tan solo dos meses de iniciar el semestre universitario, aún no podía tomar una decisión.

— ¿Que haré?.— Se preguntó Pacífica en su habitación.

Llegó al pueblo cuando el verano inició, deicidio que lo mejor sería pensar con calma y su casa era la mejor opción.

Ya no vivía en una mansión, pero su padre junto a sus habilidades para hacer negocios pudieron sacar adelante nuevamente a la familia y aunque no tenía tantos lujos como antes, ahora poseía una casa acogedora, junto a una familia más unida. Ya que desde ese "día" del que no se debe nunca decir nada, Preston Noroeste comprendió los peligros a los que sometía a su familia al comportarse con tanta deshonra. Él amaba a su hija y también a su esposa, le costó quitar esa máscara de autoridad de su rostro a los ojos de su ella, sin embargo, pudo lograr su cometido, que confiara en él y darle la familia unida que ella merecía.

Pacífica se sentía sofocada, estaba recostada en su cama, rodeada de programas de estudio de las diferentes carreras que la universidad ofrecía. Pero aún no podía encontrar algo para ella. Le gustaban mucho las matemáticas, también la geografía y sobre todo la literatura, era una amante de la lectura en sus ratos de ocio, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de libros de misterios, drama y romance que leyó. Pero no había ninguna carrera que reuniera eso en un solo programa.

Decidió salir a caminar, tal vez el aire fresco y el pueblo puedan despejar su mente. Desde que llegó hace casi una semana que no había pisado fuera de casa.

— Padre, madre.— Se dirigió a sus progenitores al bajar de su habitación y encontrarlos sentados en la sala mientras tomaban té y veían televisión.— Saldré a caminar un momento, necesito aire fresco.

— Ten cuidado hija.— Priscilla levantó la vista al escuchar su voz.— Lleva un abrigo, en las noticias acaban de informar que hay posibilidades de lluvia en el pueblo.

— No hace falta madre. Solo daré un pequeño recorrido, planeo volver pronto.

— Pero cariño...— La mujer estaba por decir algo pero la mano de su esposo en su hombro la detuvo.

— Está bien, solo no vuelvas tarde.— Dijo Preston.

Pacífica se despidió con una sonrisa y salió por la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Por qué dejas que salga sin abrigo? No quiero que se enferme.

— No te preocupes mi lady, estará bien.— Soltó con intención de calmar sus preocupaciones.

Priscilla decidió dejarlo pasar, aunque seguía preocupada por su hija, ya no era relevante en ese momento. Volvió su vista al televisor y siguió disfrutando del té junto a su amado esposo.

Sin duda fue una buena idea recorrer el pueblo, habían pasado años desde su regreso. Su padre luego del desastre que dejo el Raromajedon, decidió enviarla lejos de ese lugar, a un internado en el extranjero, no quería que ella estuviera en ese pueblo con tantos peligros a su alrededor. Al principio se puso triste, pero luego comprendió las intenciones de su padre, solo quería protegerla.

Se perdió durante tanto tiempo, no volvió a ver a sus amigas de la alta sociedad luego del desastre en su mansión y tampoco a los gemelos Pines después de ese último verano en Gravity Falls en el que Dipper y Mabel festejaron su cumpleaños número trece.

El pueblo parecía desconocido a sus ojos, tantas cosas nuevas por descubrir, además de los evidentes cambios en los habitantes del lugar se sumaban los nuevos negocios y los ya conocidos por ella.

La gente la veía pasar al caminar, saludaba a los que llegaba a reconocer pero otros simplemente la observaban. Tal vez eran nuevos pueblerinos o simples turistas. Esa última posibilidad le hizo recordar la Cabaña del Misterio. Era increíble todo lo que esa simple cabaña fue capaz de ofrecer al pueblo, sus historias realmente atrapantes para los crédulos turistas que llegaban cada verano y sus fantasiosas criaturas salidas de quien sabe donde. Era divertido para ella pensar que la gente llegaba a creer ese tipo de historias, sin saber que había muchas otras más escondidas en ese fantasioso lugar. Si tan solo abrieran los ojos, serían testigos de lo inimaginable, aunque de ser así ya no sería divertido. Ese misterio que envuelve a Gravity Falls lo hace especial y diferente a cualquier otro lugar en el mundo.

Llegó hasta una pequeña plaza ubicada en el centro del pueblo. La caminata desde su casa pudo relajar un poco su interior. Se sentía tranquila. Eso era suficiente por hoy, tal vez pueda relajarse por éste día y volver a pensar en su carrera mañana. Pensó.

Se sentó en una banca ubicada debajo de algunos arboles, el conjunto de niños jugando y el grato ambiente familiar, la hizo divagar y pensar en esos días en los que aún era una niña.

— ¿Pacífica?.

Volteó con la intención de ver quien la llamó por su nombre. Un joven castaño, apenas unos centímetros más alto que ella, le parecía familiar.

— ¿Te conozco?.— Fue honesta, no sabía quien era.

— Soy Dipper, hermano de Mabel.

Lo observo un momento, no podía creerlo. El niño nerd que había visto por última vez hace cinco años, había crecido al punto de ser casi irreconocible para ella.

— El niño de la gorra, la de pino. ¿En serio no me recuerdas?.— Cuestionó ofendido y con el seño fruncido. ¿Como era posible que no lo recordara?.

— Por supuesto que te recuerdo nerd.— Soltó entre risas la rubia.— Es solo que has cambiado mucho, desde la última vez que te vi.

— ¿Gracias?.— No entendió si fue un cumplido, pero de todas formas fue cortés.— Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

— Así es, cinco años de hecho.— Respondió al tiempo mismo tiempo que el castaño se sentaba a la par de ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero no le dio importancia, tal vez fue la brisa de verano.

— Increíble encontrar tu oxigenada cabellera en éste pueblo.— Bromeó Dipper.

La había visto mientras se dirigía de regreso a la cabaña del misterio. Sonrió de manera automática al reconocerla.

La rubia se había convertido en un recuerdo constante en sus años lejos del pueblo. ¿Estará bien? ¿Que estará haciendo? ¿Irá a la universidad? ¿Que tal le irá en la secundaria? ¿Tendrá amigas? ¿Tendrá novio? "Por supuesto que tiene novio, es la más popular del pueblo". Pensaba. Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, después de todo era Pacífica Noroeste, la rubia más inteligente y valiente que había conocido jamás.

— Es más increíble encontrar a un nerd fuera de casa en verano, cualquiera diría que estarías en tu dormitorio estudiando.— Le devolvió la broma al castaño.

Dipper la miró con falso dolor. Luego sonrió y una risa salió sin más. Pacífica al ver la felicidad del castaño, le pareció... encantador.

— Y cuéntame, ¿Que has hecho?. Mi hermana me comentó que no volvió a verte en el pueblo.

Mabel fue la única constante con sus visitas al pueblo cada verano, ella tenía resuelto su futuro. Quería ser diseñadora o decoradora de interiores. Solo debía mantenerse constante con sus notas y esperar por su egreso de la secundaria para poder estudiar la carrera de sus sueños.

En cambió Dipper era un caso aparte. Al principio la idea de quedarse en Gravity Falls junto a su tío para estudiar las anomalías del pueblo lo había atrapado de sobre-manera, pero luego de pensarlo con más calma, llegó a la conclusión de que quería realizar sus propias investigaciones alrededor del mundo. Tal y como lo había planeado su tío Ford al principio. El problema era que tenía problemas para decidir donde realizar sus estudios, tenía muchas opciones en diferentes universidades pero no sabía que hacer. Llegó al pueblo con la intención de consultarlo con su tío Ford y pensar sobre su situación. Era una decisión importante después de todo. Durante cada verano, se anotó en diferentes cursos para poder tomar la mejor decisión posible, eso lo llevo a dejar pendiente su regreso al pueblo, extrañaba mucho a sus amigos, sus tíos y a las anomalías que el pueblo le ofrecía. Pero su futuro era más importante.

Irónicamente, las cuestiones que lo alejaron, terminaron por determinar su regreso. No sabía que estudiar y pensó que el pueblo que vio nacer su amor por lo sobrenatural le daría la respuesta.

— Estuve en un internado fuera del país. En Londres, mi padre me envió luego de ese "día".— Hizo énfasis en la palabra día para que el castaño entendiera.

Le contó sobre sus primeros años en el internado. Sobre cuanto le había costado adaptarse al principio y lo fuera de lugar que se sentía. Luego de esa fiesta donde un leñador quiso asesinarla junto a todos los que se encontraba en su mansión y las palabras dichas por Dipper para levantar su ánimo luego de descubrir su mentira, comprendió que ella no quería pertenecer a ese mundo lleno de hipocresía y materialismo. Se re-descubrió a si misma durante esa etapa de su vida, ella no pertenecía a ese mundo donde las mujeres solo vivían de lo que la herencia de su familia les dejaba o del sueldo del marido. No. Ella quería forjar su vida, con su propio esfuerzo y arduo trabajo, quería valerse por si misma y jamás depender de nadie, ese era su sueño.

— Eso es grandioso Pacífica, me alegro mucho por ti.— Dipper le sonrió.— Sé que lograras cumplir tu sueño. Tenlo por seguro.

Lo miró y le parecieron muy tiernas sus palabras. No creyó que la entendiera. Normalmente cuando hablaba sobre eso, la poca gente que la escuchaba le decía que lo mejor sería conseguir un marido con dinero y no complicarse la vida. Ella no tendría problema, después de todo era muy codiciada entre la alta sociedad, aún luego de la caída de su padre. Pero eso no era para ella.

Dipper no la cuestionó, le dio ánimos y hasta se puso feliz por ella. Era un nerd con un corazón de oro a sus ojos.

— Gracias.— Se sonrieron.— Ahora cuéntame de ti.

— Bueno no hay mucho que decir sobre mí, tu lo dijiste soy un nerd.

Fue el turno de él de poner al día a la rubia, no fue una sorpresa para Pacífica escuchar sobre sus años estudiando, sabía que el era de esos chicos.

Dipper trato de hacerlo interesante para la chica Noroeste, pero fue inútil. Su vida no era tan "espectacular" como la de ella. Se comprometió con sus estudios y nada más, era un chico muy aplicado para algunos y muy nerd para otros. Pero ya no le dolía en su interior que lo vieran así.

— Estoy teniendo problemas para decidir a que universidad iré, llegué al pueblo ayer porque creí que aquí podría pensar mejor.— Dipper apoyó su espalda en el banco y perdió la vista entre la gente que paseaba por el pueblo.

Pacífica lo miró de reojo y se sintió reflejada en él. Tenían las mismas complicaciones.

— Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo. Yo estoy aquí por la misma razón.

— ¿En serio?.— Cuestionó Dipper mirándola de soslayo, no creyó que ella lograría entender su situación.

— Tengo problemas para elegir una carrera universitaria.

— Bueno, yo siempre creí que serías una gran diseñadora de ropa.— Pacífica volteó y lo miró.— Incluso una gran modelo.

El tic en su ojo se presentó.

— Todos esperan eso de mi, pero yo voy a demostrar que puedo ser mejor que eso.— Bufó molesta.

Estaba por levantarse e irse ofendida, fue una tonta al creer que tal vez Dipper la comprendería o que era diferente a los demás. Es solo un estúpido nerd del montón, eso nunca cambiará.

— Yo pienso que mientras seas feliz, no importa lo que estudies. Si eso es lo que quieres, ¿Que más da si a los demás no les gusta o es lo que esperan de ti?.

Dipper no se dio cuenta de las claras muestras de molestia en la rubia y mucho menos como ella abrió sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras de parte de él.

Un recuerdo fugaz llegó a la mente del muchacho cuando hace algunos años tuvo en una charla con su tío Ford las mismas dudas que Pacífica y éste le dijo las mismas palabras. Se sentía mal al tener que decirle que debería declinar su oferta para buscar su propio camino, creyó que se decepcionaría de él y se ofendería, pero estaba muy equivocado. Su tío no solo logró comprender su situación sino que además se ofreció a ayudarlo en su búsqueda.

— Estudia lo que tu desees, sin fijarte en el juicio de los demás.— Volteó su rostro y la miró directamente a los ojos.— Es tu vida, si dejas que tus decisiones se basen en lo que los demás opinan de ti, nunca estarás conforme contigo misma.

Pacífica se sorprendió por las palabras del castaño y su rostro era una clara evidencia de ello. Nunca vio su situación desde esa perspectiva. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Sin duda fue una buena decisión salir de su habitación.

Jamás hubiera creído que Dipper sería la respuesta a sus problemas.

Estudiaría lo que quería y demostraría que sería la mejor, sin importar qué. Era Pacífica Noroeste, tal como dijo Dipper, ella podría cumplir sus sueños.

Sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa al notar el rostro tranquilo del castaño, le transmitía paz y al ver directamente a sus ojos podía jurar que se sentía reflejada en él. Ambos con sus inseguridades pero con una fortaleza como ninguna. ¿Quién diría que tendría algo en común con él?. La vida da sorpresas.

— Bueno debo irme.— Dipper se levantó con intención de retirarse.— Pronto lloverá y la cabaña está algo lejos.

Estaba a punto de despedirse, pero noto como el castaño extendía su mano.

— Vamos.— Le dijo.— Te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

Pacífica se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento pero luego sonrío y tomó su mano con delicadeza.

— Eres todo un caballero.— Rió.— Vamos.

No le incomodó que el castaño tomara su mano y tampoco que la gente los viera caminar por el pueblo. Parecía que lo había hecho un millón de veces y era algo increíble, hace años que no se veían pero parecía que era algo de todos los días el caminar juntos de esa forma.

A Dipper tampoco pareció importarle. Su ofrecimiento fue espontáneo. Había visto a la rubia luego de tanto tiempo y estaba feliz de poder ayudarla con sus inseguridades. Ella era una buena persona, muy inteligente y merecía su ayuda. Tal vez se ofreció porque inconscientemente no quería despedirse aún, tal vez deseaba pasar más tiempo a su lado. De pronto una idea llegó a su mente, ella no conocía el pueblo al igual que él, quizás podrían recorrerlo juntos. Se puso nervioso, pero se armó de valor y habló.

— Oye.— Dijo Dipper.— ¿Qué te parece si mañana recorremos el pueblo...— Pacífica, quien miraba al frente, redirigió su vista a su rostro y notó un ligero sonrojo.—... juntos?.

El carmín se presento en sus mejillas al escuchar su propuesta y sonrió al responder.

— ¡Me encantaría!.— Su felicidad fue evidente, pero no le importó.

— ¡Estupendo!.— Sonó eufórico.

Caminaron en silencio hasta casa de la rubia. Pacífica pudo sentir un ligero apretón en su mano de parte del castaño, pero lejos de sentirse incómoda, se puso feliz. Salió de casa con la intención de acomodar sus ideas y lo había logrado, pero también se había encontrado con el castaño después de tanto tiempo. Solo ella sabía lo que había cambiado ante sus ojos luego de esa fiesta en su mansión hace algunos años. Tal vez deba contárselo, quizás mañana, en su "cita" con él.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a su destino. Dipper soltó su mano con suma delicadeza, depositó un beso en su mejilla izquierda, le sonrió y sin nada que agregar, se despidió. Ella caminó hasta la puerta de casa de sus padres, dio media vuelta y junto con una perfecta sonrisa se despidió.

Dipper espero hasta que ella desapareció de su vista para emprender el camino de regreso a la cabaña. Ella lo observo desde una ventana hasta que lo vio desaparecer entre las calles del pueblo.

— Tal vez, no sea un verano aburrido después de todo.— Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Cualquier consejo o crítica constructiva será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer, que tengan buen día.


End file.
